A Journey home part 2 Hiccup
by Dwaithyr
Summary: Ashen has made it to Berk despite himself. Things on the island run as normal, well as normal as can be with a bunch of willful vikings and dragons. Hiccup is chief and married. The Berkians find Ashen on their shores and need to figure out what to do with is is set under a year after the end of the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 5 New Dawn**

It was settled into the far end of the cave curled into a great ball. Its cave was situated high in the mountains face. Echoes of the storm's fury continued to fade by the hour. But it couldn't be bothered by the noises outside. It never could be. Why should it? Every day of its life so far just felt utterly empty. No matter where it went. No matter what it encountered, be it others of its kind or humans or even animals. It just could never fill the void that ever gnawed at his core. That all consuming feeling that cannot be denied yet never can be satisfied. The need to be made whole. For a long time now it had searched but never found what it was looking for. And so it lamented its loneliness.

But in the darkness of its den it suddenly felt something new and different. Something sparked to life in its heart that it feared would never come. It stirred slowly flexing its great muscular frame beneath black sleek scales. It rose to its four strong legs with its powerful tale ended with a club waving around gracefully. A long thick neck extended to lift its gem encrusted white horned head. It sniffed the air and stuck out its pink tongue to taste for any scents. Fiery red eyes with slit pupils opened to behold the world around. It stretched and arched its back like a cat and gave a big yawn. It made its way to the cave opening and outstretched its enormous black wings. It was still dark and cloudy out which made it easy for the glow of its chest gem scale to radiate crimson looking like its own eyes.

Something had changed and it could feel it. It didn't know what, how, where or why. But it was clear that it just started recently. Now things were going to be different. Now its searching wouldn't be in vain. Now it will find its prize. It WILL have its missing piece. It will be made whole.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he found himself breathing quickly and covered in sweat. His stump was aching something fierce and it now had his full attention for what must the millionth time. These Thor blasted phantom pains always flared up during nasty storms as what have been moving over Berk for near two weeks. But overall it was the norm for the place that the Vikings for three hundred years and three nests worth of dragons now called home. And painfully to Hiccup's recollection it has been nine months time since he had become chief. Immediately this mantle had been thrust upon him through events that he can't help but feel was his fault. But as he tried to steady himself he wondered. Was it either of these two things that had woken him in the middle of the night this time?

He moved his left hand to his side and found the callused yet gentle fingers of one of the most precious people in his life. Astrid Hofferson now Astrid Haddock lay peacefully next to him still asleep. He heard a soft shifting and then a croon. Hiccup looked from their bed to the rock slab nearby that his very best friend had just descended from and softly padded over to him. Toothless the great and feared Night Fury and Alpha of the dragons looked over Hiccup with his soft glowing green eyes that asked in concern if he was alright. Seeing that two of the crucial parts of his life were still with him Hiccup smiled and placed a gentle hand on Toothless's soft scaled head to reassure him.

What did wake him? Sure the storm had reached another peak tonight but that couldn't have been all that was bothering him. He admitted to himself that he was not looking forward to what he would find after the storm passes. That was always a Red Death's worth of cleanup and troubles to sort out. But that couldn't be it either. He thought hard rummaging through the last twenty four hours of memories to find what was eating at him. It couldn't have been anything to do with the dragons they had all stayed grounded and huddled up in their dens and people's houses. Plans were in the works to build up Berk literally to accommodate the increased amount of dragon riding villagers. But that was all put on the coals till the weather cleared. That still didn't seem like it was the problem.

Could it perhaps be that he was having another bout of panic from realizing that things weren't ever going to go back to the way things were again? It had been very difficult with the transition from being the free inventor, map drawer, dragon trainer, and fiancé to being the chief and husband. But it was most difficult coping with the fact that his whole family was finally together again only to lose his other parent afterwards. Hiccup closed his eyes from the agony of that moment. The moment his world finally made right was torn asunder by the madman Drago and his bewilderbeast. Drago had turned Toothless against him and would have had him killed if it weren't for his father's sacrifice. He could still clearly see the lifeless form of his father buried in ice and his mother mourning her husband. And then the silhouette of Bludvist turning his back to leave them.

Hiccup suddenly felt a dull ache build behind his eyes and a chill run up his spine. The image of Drago's back turned to him oddly held in his mind. Then something strange started playing on the picture. It became distorted like the surface of a watery reflection. When it settled in place again Drago was replaced with a slimmer and shorter individual. This person also had their back turned to him. What he could see they wore a black leather hooded cloak that had arm sleeves. They had boots and gloves that were also the same color. The person stood still with hooded head hanging low and shoulders slumped. He snapped his eyes open and sat straight up eliciting an asking warble from Toothless.

"I'm alright bud I'm just remembering something." He stroked the dragon's scales in soothing circles. Toothless closed his eyes purring. He knew when something was bothering his human. But he knew not to press Hiccup for answers at this moment. Especially with Astrid not being the nicest Viking if you woke her with no serious need. But he felt he had an idea. For it wasn't just Hiccup's stirrings that woke him either. He had the image of a species of his kin that he had never seen before flash in his dreams. It was weird; it somehow reminded him of him. But he couldn't make sense as to how or why for the moment so he filed it away.

For now it was still the middle of the night. It was storming out so they couldn't go for a night flight to his disappointment. So the only thing to do was to get them both back to bed. It was pretty easy to figure out the sleeping arrangements after Hiccup got married to Astrid. They share a bed and he still sleeps near them both, it was just common sense. With his thoughts concluded he opened his eyes to see Hiccup still lost in his own musings. Why he was so worked up the dragon exactly know but whatever it was they would work through it together like always.

Without Hiccup noticing the night fury raised his head to eye level and planted a slimy tongue on the side of his face. Hiccup almost yelped in surprise from the sudden motion but he quickly regained his senses. He silently glared at the big puppy eyed reptile next to him but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Alright mister bossy. You're right, this can wait till morning."

With a satisfied snort he nuzzled his human and then circled around before settling himself protectively next to the bed easily in Hiccup's reach. Hiccup settled back down into his pillow and concentrated on not concentrating. Eventually his thoughts shifted on their own and he drifted off to sleep again.

By morning the residents of Berk were greeted with cool air, calm seas and partly cloudy skies with the sun's rays peaking through the gaps. Though the scene was picturesque from the view of any incoming vessel to make port it wasn't quite so when you draw closer. The whole island was teaming with dragons of all shapes and sizes and colors. And every single one of them that can was all soaring through the air in jubilee. It was for two weeks that the storm raged and it had kept all land bound not being able to get much done. And on the ground all the village was alive celebrating their freedom from indoors.

Though it looked chaotic there was order to the madness. Dragons and their riders were all working to get things cleaned up. Older Vikings still earth bound went about clearing the streets and grounds around buildings of debris that had collected over the course of days. Roofs were being patched up here and there. Boats were going out to catch a fresh load of fish to restock the stores. Fallen trees were being pulled in from the forest to be used for new building materials. Dragons and Vikings worked together without much friction to get things back on track. And the ones who were orchestrating all of this from above was none other than the chief and alpha pair Hiccup and Toothless.

From the time they had woken up before sunrise to now they have been busy nonstop. Atop the night fury they have been zooming this and that way to keep track and to give directions to Vikings and dragons respectively. Though it has been rough the past nine months since becoming the chief and alpha of Berk they have grown into their stations quite well so far. They weren't perfect and that was to be expected. But overall they are becoming the leaders that everyone looks up to and couldn't be more proud of. Hiccup smiled sadly to himself as he remembered the conversation he and Stoik had the morning everything changed.

When all the new assignments were made and no new problems had come up they finally landed before the doors of the great hall. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and gave a heavy sigh while wiping a furrowed brow before walking in. It was empty since everyone was free to get out under the sun for the first time in what seemed forever. This was one of the few times that they could have a moment of privacy and just sit for a while. Hiccup strode up to one of the wooden tables and sat with a light thump. Even taking up the mantel of chief wasn't doing anything to bulk him up. If anything he thought that he might be losing weight instead; what with all the running and walking around they had to do and seemingly no time to eat.

He found a mug close to him, finding it still had some liquid. He took a whiff to be sure that it wasn't filled with anything else other than what he hoped it to be. Vikings cooped up for a long time get to do some rather strange things to pass the time. And much of the stunts they do involve some form of competition and drinking. He shivered thinking further of how some of those games had the misfortune of being joined by the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. With his inspection concluding that it was in fact straight mead he tipped up the mug and gulped down the contents feeling the warmth working down his dry throat to his belly.

With drink done he gave a grunt and let his head fall to the table to just sit there. Toothless gave an understanding croon as he lay next to his rider nuzzling his side. Hiccup chuckled and moved an arm over to scratch at the dragon's scales getting a purr in return.

It was only a few minutes before they were disturbed by the sound of someone else and their dragon dropped into the great hall. By the sound of dainty claws clacking against the stone floor matched with strong and graceful footsteps Hiccup was relieved to recognize that it was his beloved wife Astrid. The chief raised hid head to give a greeting but was pleasantly surprised to receive a gentle kiss instead of any words for a moment or two. Toothless eyes were big with amusement at his human's silence; he then got up to go over and greet the Nadder.

Finally letting go of the kiss, Astrid settled into a seat next to her husband giving her own sigh. "Oh Thor it has been insane so far today. I swear if we didn't already have the twins busy helping to clear out downed trees we wouldn't be making any progress with getting the island back in shape."

Hiccup having come back to reality set to getting his thoughts in order. "Well I'm glad that they have something to blow to pieces. They deserve a break after being kept indoors with nothing to do all that time. How are Fishlegs and Snotlout doing with clearing the cave ins?" Astrid had rolled her eyes with the mention of the twins but then went straight to report progress. "They and their team of Gronkles are making quick work of the boulders. I just hope that they don't get upset and puke up a magma flow again."

Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes in thought. The caves are a crucial shelter for all the dragons. They couldn't risk making many new ones for fear of causing parts of or the entire island to sink into the sea. It was a delicate problem that needed constant care and finesse. But he was relieved to hear that there wouldn't need to do any excavating of new tunnels.

He was taken from his thoughts when they all heard one more dragon landed outside and their human lithely dismounting to the ground and walked in. "Mom hey! How are the new dragons doing?"

"Oh they are doing fine. You don't think dragons would be scared off by a little storm do you?" Toothless puffed out his chest by Hiccup at this and got a surprise scratch under his chin in that certain sweet spot. Blast his weakness! Toothless's eyes popped open for a moment only to close again as he slumped to the ground in purring bliss.

The perpetrator Hiccup laughed as he saw his best friend in a mess on the ground. But this was short lived as a black tail comes around behind him and yanks him from his seat. Hiccup falls with a yelp back against the dragon's flanks and gets wrapped up in fore and hind legs. Astrid and Valka giggled seeing the pair's antics. The diminutive chief played and wrestled with the dragon without really doing anything to gain any advantage. The night fury just hugged his human and nuzzled all over in vengeance. Then with a draconic smile he decided to finish things with a good coating of saliva all over Hiccup's face. "Oh seriously?! Come on!"

Finally released from the dragon hug he commenced to wipe his face against Tothless's scales to get the slimy spit off. Neither wife nor mother could get the smile off their faces. "OK you two I think break time is over." Astrid helped up her dork of a husband as Valka helped the dragon alpha back to his senses. "Thank you milady. Alright has anyone gone to check for any boats that could have run aground yet?" The female warrior appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think anyone has officially done it yet. We've been so busy to get the village cleaned up." She seemed to berate herself for not having it done sooner.

"Ehh that's alright, Toothless and I will do it. Besides we're as eager as any to get out getting some fresh air." None could argue this point. It was miserable to be out during the storm and it was any more cheery indoors with everyone huddle together and stepping on each other's feet and tails. But both women still looked at him with concern and skepticism. Everyone knew that Hiccup has been working nonstop to be sure that things on Berk ran smoothly. He had been taking it in strides but it was still difficult for him to do it all. His mother, his wife and his old mentor Gobber all saw that he was working himself ragged and not giving himself the rest needed. But if there was one thing that he had inherited from his father is stubbornness.

Hiccup gave a look that left no room for protest so the women reluctantly conceded. But then thankfully Valka spoke up before anyone made to leave. " Fine but I'll be going with you so you are not alone." She gained a look of gratitude from her daughter in law and a look of betrayal from her son. But this quickly morphed into smile of defeat. "Alright mom let's get this done so we can get it out of the way. Astrid could you go and check in on the others and see when they would be done?"

"Sure thing babe. And Hiccup?" She held his face in her hands as she gave him one more kiss. "Please be safe" Hiccup hugged her close looking into her eyes. "I will I promise." With one last kiss they all left the great hall stepping back into the morning light. Valka couldn't hide her smile for her son's happiness. She closed her eyes for a second wishing she could have hers again. But seeing the bright day helped her to banish her sorrow for the moment so she can be there for her son. That is after all why she stated she would accompany him.

Astrid blew one last kiss towards her husband as she hopped up onto Stormfly and they took off up towards the caves and forests. Seeing her off the two remaining Haddocks climbed on their dragons and flew out to sea to check the surrounding waters.

Their flight was calm and quiet for a while until Valka saw the infamous pair do some spins and barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. Seeing them fly, free from all their responsibilities for but a moment brought another smile to her face. Oh if only they could have had this happen sooner in her generation, how much would have been different. What a completely different life her son could've had. She knew she was forgiven for being gone so long but it still ever weighed in her heart. Could she have made the difference if the opportunity was given to her? She would never know. All she could do now was do her best and enjoy what she has now.

Cloudjumper looked up at her with a look that she only knew too well. Suddenly in the sky there were two sets of daring humans and dragons doing stunts of varying difficulty and creativity. This went on as they circled up the eastern and northern sides of the island. This was one of the few times that the chief and veteran dragon were able to feel free as the dragons in flight that carried them together. Duties often kept them two from seeing each other save when they were on the ground or when either one was flying overhead. Of all the things that made mother and son distant this was one thing that they shared on deep level.

They settled into an easy flight along the western stretch of the island. They fell into an easy silence as they relaxed in the gentle glide. They had kept a fair eye out for the first three parts of their round. But now that they had as much fun as they can allow themselves to they kept kept a sharper eye on the waters and rocky beaches below them. No sooner had they made their last turn towards Raven's Point and come in view of the village Hiccup called out to his mother. "Look there's something down there!" He pointed down towards a tiny dark boat that had been washed up against the rough shore.

Toothless followed where his human indicated and descended with easy to the spot. When they had touched down Hiccup and Valka jumped down from their dragon partners to get a closer look. Cloudjumper turned his head from side to side as he saw the smaller dragon and two humans approach the boat. The night fury couldn't smell anything to say there was any immediate danger but he still kept his guard up for his best friend's sake. Hiccup gestured for his mom to stay back for a moment as he looked into the small vessel.

Hiccup found no one in the boat but he noticed that there were dark smudges in the wood. He rubbed a couple fingers on a spot and brought them up into the sun for a closer inspection. A scowl appeared on his face as he saw the red color more clearly. His attention turned to the pebble beach around them. Tracks could be faintly seen leading up the hill into the trees. Judging from where they were and where the tracks were heading, Hiccup had a thought of where they could lead to. Toothless sniffed at the hand and then inside the boat. His listening spines perked up in curiosity at what he smelled. Shouldn't blood smell more like blood? Yes he smelt the blood but it smelled off, but it seemed weak. His eyes dilated big in confusion and he couldn't help feeling a bit of concern for whoever left the trail.

"Mom come here and take a look at this!" He showed his finds to the older Haddock and waited as she worked the pieces together in her mind. "Mom can I have you go back to the village and find Fishlegs and Gothi? Whoever was in this boat couldn't have gone too far. They may need some immediate help once we find them. Toothless will shoot up a shot to signal when we find someone."

"As you say chief." Valka said this with a small smile before turning more serious. " I know that it looks like the person who was in the boat is hurt. But remember to keep your wits about you and please be careful." As if Hiccup didn't know this already especially with all that they dealt with in just the past year. But he didn't say anything cause he knew she was only looking out for him. "I promise to be careful mom, besides Toothless will be with me." His mother gave a nod and was helped onto Cloudjumper's back by one of his four great wings. She gave her son one more look of love and concern before taking off back towards Berk.

After watching them leave the remaining pair turned to face the trees. " Alright now it's just us finally." Toothless gave him a deadpan expression. "Come on bud! You know it's been a long time since last we had time to ourselves. I know you've missed it as much as I have." The night fury couldn't help but agree as he nuzzled his rider's side. "And besides, whoever is out there will likely freak if there's a large group after them." The dragon considered this for a moment and nodded in agreement. Yes hunting requires stealth and that is better achieved with fewer hunters. With this decided Hiccup hopped back onto Toothless's saddle and they entered the forest on foot.

The trail kept leading up the slope winding passed trees and through shrubs. The first half of the trail was slight and had to be sniffed out in places. By the second half it was becoming heavy as if the maker was dragging themselves at this point. It came as little surprise when the borders of the cove came into view. But it still puzzled him as to why someone would come this way of all places. When they had finally reached the edge they looked around below them and couldn't see anything immediately.

Toothless smelled the air and could tell that it was coming from below them. He crooned to his human and gestured downward. "Yeah I think they went down their too bud." With a small jump the night fury glided down to an easy landing by the lake. Hiccup unlatched the support lines that connected him to the saddle and dismounted. They both looked around them warily trying not to think all the good and bad memories they shared together in this sacred place. The ear spines on the ebony dragon perked up when he caught the scent again. The young Viking also tensed when he heard some shuffling on the other side of the cove behind a pile of boulders.

Toothless went into a slight crouch ready to spring to action in a heartbeat. His eyes were still rounded but his expression was one of wariness. Hiccup kept a hand to his custom sword, ready if he has to calm a wild dragon. His heart was racing as he worked to steady his breathing. Was this his nerves acting up? He didn't know and he just chalked it up to being overly cautious. They carefully made their way around the edge of the water keeping their eyes out for any possible threats. "Hello! Is anyone over there?! It's alright we're here to help!"

No answer came for a long moment as they waited for anything to happen. Hiccup made to step forward when they were both startled by a sudden burst of motion. A trio of terrors shot out from behind the rock formation and flew off into the trees. The Viking chief held tense for a moment longer before finally taking a deep breath. Toothless narrowed his eyes and snorted in annoyance, he really disliked those scale nippers. The night fury almost let down his guard when he caught that scent of weak blood again. This time however it was accompanied by the slight sound of breathing that didn't belong to him or his human. He smelt the air trying to determine further who and what it may be. But oddly the scent was neutral and dull, it reminded him of loneliness. He nudged Hiccup's arm to get him to keep on guard.

Hiccup nodded to his best friend and took deliberate steps around the rock. He made sure that his movements could be heard so he wouldn't startle whoever it was that was hiding. Why were they hiding? He signaled to the dragon to silently move around the other side. For reasons he couldn't understand he was becoming restless like he was afraid of what he would find. Toothless kept more distant as he came around his side. He kept a special eye on his precious human in case anything happened. What they both found was unexpected to say the least.

Leaning heavily against the rock face holding a rusted and curiously shaped sword in one hand stood a person that wore black cloth from head to toe and a leather coat over that. They looked about as tall as Hiccup, but had a slightly wider frame. The stranger's head faced towards the ground as if to avoid eye contact, even though their face was completely covered and hooded over. Their breathing was labored and raspy. And upon closer inspection they looked like they favored putting weight on their right leg.

Hiccup took slow steps to stand in front of this person making sure not make any sudden moves. "Hello. Sir?" Was it a sir? "Hey are you alright? We're here to help." Toothless gave a warble in affirmation looked curiously between the two waiting to see what will happen.

Ashen's breathing halted right then. Who was there? And what was with them? His body screamed agony at him from every inch. He hasn't been able to cast out his field of mental vision to any more than just a couple of feet around him. He had hoped that staying still and out of view would keep him from being found. Why was the person even out here? Wherever out here is. But now vision impaired as he made himself he still could tell that this man was talking AT him. Looking at him even. What does the man want? His own heart was racing with increased rhythm. Why does this person's voice sound familiar? Where was he?

The Young Haddock could tell that the person before him was gearing up to either fight, run or faint. "Hey whoa it's ok no one is going to hurt you." Oddly enough he was holding his hands out similar to when he dealt with testy dragons. Toothless gave a small growl in warning. At this sound the head of the person in black snapped up along with their sword held out between them. "Hey Toothless calm down bud! We need to show that we can be trusted." The night fury stopped his growling and lowered his eyes in guilt. Hiccup turned back to the person in front of him only to find none there. He looked side to side and then down and found the person had fallen to their knees and had dropped the sword to the side. Whether it was on purpose or not he didn't know at this point. The Viking knelt down to their level to get a better look while placing a hand on the dragon's nose as Toothless drew closer. Dragon and Viking bother were caught by surprise again when they heard a different sound from the dark one in from of them. Their breathing had turned more sporadic like as if they were, crying? They had no way to tell otherwise but that's what it sounded like and Hiccup and Toothless both were confused as to why?

Ashen fell to his knees for two reasons. One he was utterly spent and in so much pain he couldn't keep standing even when putting his weight up against the rock. And the second and more important reason was that name the man called out struck a chord in him. _"Toothless!"_ That was the name of the dragon that had bonded to a young boy in the memories that flooded his mind before. _"I've found them!"_ By that point he was overcome with new emotions and exhaustion. He cried from relief that he finally reached his goal that he fought so long to get to. And he cried because he was hurting inside and out. How did he know if he could trust anyone anymore? He was so confused as to what to do now. He flinched more from just surprise when he felt a hand lay gently on his shoulder. The light that he felt from it was something that he never quite felt from another person before. It had a warmth and vitality to it that was similar to fire. But regardless of what he sensed he fell the rest of the way and rolled to his left absorb the impact and to try to get away from the alien touch.

Hiccup was surprised once again by what he felt through his hand and the sudden actions this stranger made who now gave a cry as if in pain when (his) shoulder made contact with the ground. The Viking could only tell that the person in black was indeed a he because of the sound of their voice, as haggard as it was. What he felt through his extended hand was not only dampness and cold but for some strange reason he could feel such a sense of loneliness and confusion. He though that he was losing his mind for a second but his own faculties was still about him. So then what did he feel, how did he feel it and why? Looking down at this poor man he couldn't help but feel sympathy for them.

Toothless watched the whole scene intently the whole time. His Hiccup displayed the same patience and trust as when he first tried to make contact with the night fury. His hand extended slowly to rest on the dark man's shoulder to show that he didn't mean any harm. It was the only thing that could be done. This man didn't show any sign that they understood his Human and on top of that the man was effectively blind with those weird coverings on his face. It had occurred to Toothless just a minute ago that this person was male now that he could get a good whiff through the stench of blood. But now that he did, his center began to ache a little remembering when he first met Hiccup, the scent of loneliness and being afraid. It still disturbed the ebony dragon that though he was only a couple dragon steps away the scent was still in itself weak and frail. A surprised croon escaped him when he saw the man fall away from the Viking's touch. He knew that move was intentional just like what any injured wild dragon would do.

That motion did it. Ashen's entire body shrieked again in complete agony. So much so that he couldn't extend his vision anymore even if he wanted to. But this wasn't before that he perceived the blinding light of that dragon Toothless. He just couldn't handle such a dazzling presence. It was getting increasingly difficult to breath since his little stunt to try to get away. His sides burned most intensely. All was dark for him but he could still hear, though he didn't know for how long. The man next to the dragon was calling out to him asking if he was ok and hang in there. He didn't really care to listen after a minute. He was so cold, he hurt, and he was tired. Not for the first time today he wanted blackness to come. Now however he was going to finally get his wish. As he was drifting off he heard several sets of wing beats along with different voices all calling out. He thought that he heard a couple of them call out the name… _"Hiccup!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6 Treating Injuries**

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked up to see that his mother had found them and was accompanied by pretty much everyone of his circle. First landed the huge brown dragon that resembled a reptilian owl with four wings, a stormcutter named Cloudjumper with Valka on his back. And beside them landed Gobber the one armed and one legged blacksmith and the short shriveled village elder Gothi on a dragon that looked like an obese boulder, a hot burple named Grump. Then next on to land was the stocky gentle hearted Viking Fishlegs on his boulder class dragon that looked like a cross between a rock and a bee, the female gronkle Meatlug. They were quickly followed by Astrid astride her parot like brightly colored dragon, a deadly nadder named Stormfly . Snotlout followed with all of his bravado on his fiery tempered dragon, the monstrous nightmare Hookfang. And after them came theThorston twins Ruffnut and her brother Tuffnutt on their two headed dragon, the hideous zippleback Barf and Belch. And then finally landed the charming ex-dragon trapper Eret son of Eret mounted on the beetle like dragon, a rumblehorn named Skullcrusher.

It was safe to say that the young chief was not expecting a meeting of all the core riders. But despite his surprise and exasperation he was happy to have them all together. This saved him the trouble of having to search for or wait on any of them. All of the riders dismounted and chaos soon followed.

"Hah! You see?! I told you he would be here!" Tuffnut shouted out triumphantly only to be smacked upside the helmet and tripped face first into the ground by Ruffnut. "You idiot it was me that said that he would likely be here!" Tuff got up and tackled down his sister. "Yeah you said "likely"! So that means I win!" They continued to tumble over each other till Astrid came up with a sigh and pulled them both up only to bash their heads together. "Will you two morons shut up already?!

Snotlout took the chance to help Ruff to her feet. "Astrid you need to leave my sexy moron alone. It's ok babe I got you back." He gave what he thought was an alluring wink.

Not standing for this, Fishlegs quickly strode up and shoved the Yorgenson out of the way onto his face. With a more gentlemanly manner he helped to pat off the dust from his to him fair lady.

Ruffnut loving all this attention moved to spice things up and twiddled her fingers at the ex dragon wrangler. Eret squirmed under her attempted flirtatious stare. The other two men's faces darkened with death glares. Eret just shook his head with disgust silently saying that they can have her.

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose to keep a headache from forming from all their antics. He was happy when Gobber cleared the way for the Village sage as she whapped all the muttonheads on the heads with her staff. Before anyone could complain or retort they were all silenced by a loud roar from the night fury. "Thanks bud." Toothless warbled and nudged him on to say what he needed to. "Alright everyone thanks for showing up when you have! This tells me that the important tasks are done. Thank you all for your hard work so far." He paused for a moment try to find the words for what wanted to next address. His thoughts were cut short as normal when one of the twins just noticed Gothi looking over a dark for behind him.

"Whoa who is that!? I totally thought that was you rather lumpy shadow for a minute there." Ruff said this with her usual empty gaze. "That is way better than what I thought it was. It looked like Big T just shed his stress scales really fast and was trying to hide it out of embarrassment." Again the two had the heads banged together by Astrid to shut them up. With a glare that promised pain they stayed quiet before she asked. " Who are they anyways?"

Grateful that the conversation was back on track Hiccup knelt down again towards where Gothi was looking over the shrouded individual. "I don't know who he is. Toothless and I just found him here before he collapsed. He hasn't said a word but I think he's hurt."

"Wait if they haven't said anything then how do you know it's even a he?" Fishlegs was puzzled as he saw the form lying there showing no defining features at all.

"I don't know how I just do. But in any case we need to act quickly. He was left exposed in the storm for who knows how long. And we need to see if he has any injuries."

"Hiccup hold on." Astrid walked up to him and knelt to look into his eyes. "I know you want to help this person, but we need to remember to follow protocol." Hiccup looked away for a moment letting out a sigh before he met her gaze again. "I know and you're right. Eret search him and confiscate his weapons. Snotlout get some rope to bind his hands and feet. No Tuffnut we don't need to blindfold him because he already is." He received a tap on his shoulder and he turned his attention to the Viking elder. She drew her writing in the dirt for Gobber to interpret.

He looked oddly at the figures for a minute before he raised his eyebrows. "Well that's not very nice to say. We don't even know the poor bloke yet." He received a whack on the head. "Ah ok! She says that this fella has something strange about him. She doesn't know what so we need to be careful."

Snotlout chuckled humorlessly. "Great he likely has some nasty disease that can spread through Berk! How about we just leave him here? We already have enough guts to fill." He gained a disapproving glare from his cousin and his aunt.

"We're not monsters Snotlout. We will have him in a cell though until he's ready to talk." Hiccup turned again to Gothi as she was drawing other figures with her staff. "She says that something is keeping her from coming close to the man. It feels off. What is that supposed to mean you daft old bird!? It shouldn't be that hard to just grab him!" The blacksmith made to prove his point but then he paused just an inch from the still figure. "Well feed me to my dragon and burn me undies!"

And so for the next five minutes and to Hiccup's chagrin, them being Vikings they each took turns trying to show that they were each more brave than the rest. One after another they each tried to touch the unmoving person in black. They had to pull the twins back when they made it a personal bet between them who can touch the man first. Even Astrid as by the book as she was, couldn't resist a challenge to prove her merit. Snotlout and Fishlegs were no more successful. And to Hiccup's surprise his mother even gave a try if not just to get it over with. And then finally Eret gave in to the temptation of a challenge and put forth his hand. None so far could bring themselves to lay their hands on the poor man. Hiccup just face palmed in exasperation and was about to berate the group when he saw the dragons came forward to the still mass. Why did he even try? But then they all were caught off guard and fell silent and then some of them were irate when the saw the dragons each sniffed and nudged at the unconscious man without hesitation.

Hiccup then found that all eyes were on him expectantly. He deadpanned at them all. "Oh come on you can't expect me to join in this little game. We've wasted enough time as it is." Astrid strode up again and grabbed his hand. "You know that it is the tradition for the chief to be able to go where his people cannot." She stole a kiss and this made her husband fall lax enough for her to guide his hand down. The rest of the Viking snickered and gasped when he felt his hand topped by hers land gently upon the side of the black figure. He got the same sense of cool dampness and loneliness running up his arm. His eyes snapped open to where his hand was and then he looked back up with a sly smile back up at his wife. His eyes said it all _"You know you're going to pay for that later."_ Astrid simply gave her own look in turn. _"Maybe but you'll have to catch me first."_ _"I accept your challenge milady."_ With the near telepathic conversation done he rose up once more to the rest.

"Alright so I'm the only one that can touch him besides the dragons. I guess that's a mystery that we are just going to have to solve later." He gave another sigh. "Ok Snotlout if you'll come with the ropes and Eret you stand next to me I'll hand you whatever I find." This whole situation was just strange and it wracked his mind with questions that he had no answers to. And as the Chief began collecting the weapons that he can find his mind raced. This figure looks a lot like what he saw in his waking dreams that morning. What in Midgard is going on here?

Taking the sword from off the ground the young Haddock looked it over curiously. Though it was caked with rust it was still fairly sharp and well balanced. He went over to the man and finally noticed that he had other gear on him. Hiccup took care to be as gentle as he could to maneuver the person and work off the bow and quiver of arrows. He handed all these to Eret and then went back to searching the inner folds and pockets of the man's coat. He paused when he found a folded piece of paper. "This is something I'll look at later." He flipped upon the map holder on his bracer and stored the paper there until later. He did one more pat down and didn't feel anything else that could be used as a weapon.

Weapon search done he indicated to Snotlout for the ropes. Hiccup honestly didn't feel that they should be needed, but after all that they have been through it's for the best that they took every precaution. Taking the ropes he about the work of tying the man's arms and legs together. He made sure that the knots were secure but not so tight as to cut off circulation. Odin only knows how many times Hiccup had been tied up more harshly. As he tied up the wrists the sleeves pulled back on the arms enough to reveal the skin underneath. Hiccup took a closer look and he made a scowl at what he discovered. The skin that was finally exposed to air was rubbed raw and discolored with dark bruises.

Investigating further he hooked his fingers and pulled on the collar of the man's shirt and found more bruising and broken skin. The injuries were all fresh and completely covered what skin he could see. He gesture Fishlegs over and had him and Gothi look at what he had found. Fishlegs had been learning medicine under Gothi the past couple years. The elder Viking peered closer at the exposed flesh with trained eyes and from her expression the others close enough could tell that she didn't like what she was seeing.

With one last look Gothi got to her feet and drew a couple quick figures and tapped on the blacksmith's to translate. Gobber furrowed his brow as he spoke. "We have to get him to the healing house quickly."

This caught the attention both vikings and dragons, Hiccup in particular. Gothi motioned to herself, Hiccup and Ashen and pointed to the night fury. Hiccup nodded understanding what she meant. "Alright bud ready for a quick three passenger flight back to the village?" Toothless got to his paws and barked in affirmation. "Ok Gobber and Fishlegs you go and meet us at the healing house. Eret, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut you guys go fly out and see if you find any others stranded at sea. Astrid I need you and mom to go make sure that the dragons and village are taken care of while I help Gothi with him."

They all knew whenever their chief gave orders like this there is no time waste. Each rider got on their respective dragon and took off in different directions. Before leaving Fishlegs helped Hiccup get Ashen settled across in front of Hiccup on Toothless's back. Then when Gothi was secured holding onto Hiccup from behind, Toothless took off with powerful beats of his wings towards Berk.

With the pace they set they arrived at healing house in only a few minutes. The healing house was a larger building set by the base of the steps leading up to Gothi's house. Half of the building was constructed to accommodate dragon patients while the other half was built more traditional for the human residents of Berk. The front doors were large enough for a nightmare to crawl through. They landed by the front entrance being met by Gobber and Fishlegs. Gothi behind Hiccup, despite how old she was, she gingerly climbed down to enter the house followed by the blacksmith and the Ingerman. Toothless simply padded into the open doorway with his two remaining passengers still on his back. The inside of the building was lined with beds, stands and shelves filled with supplies of blankets and other necessary implements. Windows lined the sunset side of the building to allow for relaxing views of the horizon as the day ends.

The building was recently made empty so it was easy to maneuver around to one of the beds at the end of the room. Hiccup got down from Toothless and said dragon was crouching to allow easier access to the unconscious man. Gothi and Fishlegs were busy preparing bandages, salves and boiling water with a mixture of herbs. Gobber and his former apprentice worked as carefully as they can to move Ashen's limb form from the night fury's back to the bed. Now that they were there they waited for Gothi's directions.

Gothi followed by Fishlegs returned from a room that was set at the end of the building with rags and water. She looked over the still dark form once more before she took her staff while looking at Hiccup before proceeding to write figures in the dirt for Gobber to translate. The old black smith's eye brows rose as he read it before saying what it red. " Chief since you're the only one that can touch him you're going to have to get him out of his gear."

Hiccup's eyes popped wide open. "Excuse me?" The black smith just chuckled with amusement at his former apprentice's surprise. "Oy! Don't look at me it was the old crone that said so. Sorta." He received a whack from said old crone for his sassiness. The elder huffed and then pointed directly at Hiccup and then to the man on the bed.

Hiccup had to learn many things about being an adult and being a Chief. Many things were pretty understand and were no brainers to do. And then there were things that still made him feel awkward as a teen again. He has had to preside over a couple weddings and bless a couple infants. He even had to help with one of those births. He would never forget how embarrassed he was when he nearly passed out from just one peek of the woman working to push the baby out. And don't get him wrong he has seen other men of his tribe in the buck and he never really thought of it. But right now what he was being asked, as necessary as he knew it to be still made him feel a strange tightness in his gut.

Hiccup felt a puff of warm air across his face bringing him back to reality. He turned to see the big soft green eyes of his dearest friend looking at him with amusement and reassurance. The young Viking took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Why was he so worried anyways? This person needed help and he was the only one who could get close enough to do that. It was still a complete mystery as to why that was but that will be explored later after the man is brought back to the waking world. Knowing that his other half was there with him helped to steady his nerves enough to get started with the task before him.

Looking down at the prone form on the bed one last time Hiccup went to undoing the binds on the arms and legs. After these were undone he worked the man out of his hooded trench coat. The man though still fully covered already looked much less intimidating without it. Though he made no comment about it Hiccup clearly saw this evident on the other's faces. Taking another steadying breath he went next to remove the heavy shoes and leather gloves. It took a moment for him to work and pull the socks off the feet. The smell that came after was less than he expected and he wouldn't admit that he was glad for that. He has smelled Gobber's socks and that nearly sent him straight to Valhalla every time.

Looking at their progress he found that the man was only less intimidating as they went but he was actually thinner than what any of them had thought. All the articles taken off so far were put in a pile by the bed. But now came a moment that all of them were quietly dreading. Hiccup looked at the coverings around the head. What was under there that was worth hiding from the seeing world? He scowled to himself for hesitating. They were Vikings! They prided themselves on sporting their scars and stumps. They even have Stump Day for Thor's sake! Moving before anyone could say anything, he went to undoing the cloth tied around the head.

What they found was something they've all seen before just not so sever and all encompassing. The man's face was swollen and darkened with countless bruises. The right side of his face was worse off than the other being more damaged. The eyes were forced closed because of the damage done and the lips were covering in blood from the nose and cuts made in the soft flesh. The man's hair was grayed out from a once darker brown color. The hair on his head was tied back in a tail that was long from several years of growth. The same was for the beard that when pulled out from under the shirt reached down to his mid section. They couldn't tell his age, they could only guess that he was likely in his later years.

Hiccup was nervous of what else they would discover under the rest of the man's garb. He didn't waste any time going to remove the damp shirt next. He winced when the torso was finally exposed to the open air. The man groaned softly from the movement. There were only more black bruises that covered the man's chest, abdomen and sides. It looked like that it reached around his back as well. Whoever did this was ruthless and cruel and enjoyed their work far too well. Hiccup noticed that there were particularly dark areas around the ribs. And along with this they all saw that the man was starved for a time and had lost weight because of it. For some reason the young Chief was having a hard time to try and keep his cool as more of this man's story of abuse became more apparent. Not wanting to delay any further Hiccup worked off the rest of the man's clothing and quickly placed a sheet over him to keep his modesty.

"Gothi he feels cold! Shouldn't he be hot with all the swelling?" Gothi came up to the bed side and placed her hand on the man's forehead. The others gaped at the simple motion. Not heeding them she more urgently felt different parts of the man's body and then quickly drew figures. "She says that he has likely lost body heat from being exposed to the rain and remaining outside through the night. He needs to be warmed up to normal body temperature else he'll die from cold."

Fishlegs chimed in then. "Oh I've just been learning about this! We need to give him warm drink and place him next to source of heat. Though… Usually that would mean that source of heat would have to be another person.

Hiccup smiled then with an idea. "Well we have something even better. A dragon is the best source of heat there is." Toothless who has been watching the whole thing so far padded up to nudge his rider's arm with his nose. He purred when he got a scratch under his chin. He has been sensing his human's tension rise as the false hides were being taken off of the sleeping man. And through it all Toothless couldn't help finding some similarities between the two of them that he couldn't quite place. He brought his snout closer to the man's side and found what the humans were talking about. This person was getting colder by the minute!

The night fury felt a sense of urgency welling up in his core. He didn't know why but the feelings of _Understanding-Want to help-Comfort-Protect_ flared up similar to what he had for his Hiccup. Acting on his protective instinct that the dragon was especially notorious for, Toothless moved past the Vikings standing about and curled down on the floor next to the bed. He looked expectantly at Hiccup and gestured to the man and to the space at his side.

Hiccup was confused for a moment by his best friend's actions but quickly understood what was being asked. He quickly moved around to the side of the bed and picked up the man as gently as he possibly could. Keeping the sheet in place around the man's waist, he brought the man to lie down at the night fury's side. When he was in place Toothless wriggled his body and hoisted the injured human into his front and hind legs and wrapped his black wings around so that the man wouldn't be visible anymore. He looked to his human and made sure to project _Hiccup ever mine-Still love you-Protect you always._ Hiccup could only smile and feel gratitude for having the most loving friend ever.

The rest in the room took longer to understand what was happening. And before anyone could speak they saw some more movement from within the dragon's wings. They all tensed for a moment thinking that the man was awakening already to a very strange sight. But then to their greater surprise and confusion they saw the sheet had been worked out from around the man and was just sitting in a pile by Toothless's tail. The night fry just looked at them all with a look that said "What?". The dragon poked his tongue out and brought his head down in his wings out of sight. They all knew what he was now doing and three out of the four Vikings all had looks of disgust. "Well I do believe Toothless has the first round of treatment covered." Hiccup face palmed.

It didn't take Toothless very long to get finished with his ministering of his saliva. Hiccup already knew that it had some healing properties to it that would help the bruises. And on top of that, coupled with his inner fire it helped to raise the man's core temperature to where it needed to be. The only down side was now the poor guy strongly smelled of fish. Toothless was happy to help all the same, besides it finally gave the man a distinct scent. Maybe he can give his Hiccup the same treatment later. He was overdue for a good dragon bath anyways.

With the man thoroughly warmed up and cleaned off as best they could, they brought the man back to the bed and got to work to apply bandages soaked in an herbal mixture. It was careful work and they wrapped a binding around the man's rib cage when they recognized that his ribs were broken. When they were done the man looked like he was prepared for burial. They made sure to give him small drinks of water mixed with pain killer medicine and this seemed to improve the sound of his breathing.

By the time they were done the sun had long since descended beneath the horizon. Astrid, Valka and the rest returned reporting that none else were found at sea and that all was running smoothly around the island. Questions were asked about the man if anything new was discovered. Hiccup told them of the extent of his injuries and of how now others can touch the man as well. They each did and felt chills of sadness and loneliness run up their arms. None could explain what could possibly be going on. Even the twins couldn't bring themselves back to their usual antics for a while. Each person looked down at the man with new found sympathy. 

"Oookay now that he's wrapped up like a Snoggletog present. What do we do with him now?" All eyes turned to Snotlout. "What!? It's not like I care about him or anything! We're all thinking it. I just wanted to say it first."

Hiccup couldn't help smiling inwardly at his cousin's bravado that is hiding a big heart that still can't quite open to others. "That's a good question Snotlout and I'm glad you asked." The chief looked around at the others and saw them waiting on his decision. He didn't need help from a glare from his beautiful and dangerous wife to decide what needed to be done. "We're going to keep him here and under close observation. When he recovers enough we'll place him in a cell until he's ready to talk. We will take shifts to watch him so that Gothi and Fishlegs don't have to the whole time. And Snotlout you will take the first shift."

"Wait why do I get the first shift?! It's the middle of the night now!" The rest just chuckled at his expense. "Because Snotlout you volunteered first." The twins laughed louder at this. Hiccup turned to them feeling mischievous himself. "Ruff, Tuff thank you for volunteering next. You two can settle whichever one goes after Snotlout." Hiccup smirked seeing the stunned looks on their faces.

Hiccup was pleased to see Eret's hand up next. "I'll take a shift after them. Gods know they'd tear the place down if I don't." Ruffnut felt a little better knowing the hunk would come to see her at the end of her shift. But that's an arrangement she'll have to (sort out) with her brother.

"I'll go after him. I know I'll be frequently checking up on things here but I'll do what I can." Hiccup was surprised and happy to hear this. "Wow. Thanks Fishlegs. I'm glad we can count on you." "Oh it's no problem. And besides. Maybe Meatlug and I can show our patient here how wonderfully loveable dragons are." Said dragon gave an enthusiastic growl in agreement from outside.

"Awesome! Now mom, Astrid which of you will go after Fishlegs?" Both women raised their hands at once. They each saw the other and went sheepish trying to figure who went before whom. Hiccup chuckled at this remembering when he and Stoik the Vast would do the exact same thing. "How about this. Astrid you'll go next. And then Mom and I'll take the last shift. And then we'll keep rotating in that as long as needed. And shifts will go by half days. Does that sound fair to everyone?" All those paying attention nodded. Those who didn't got knocked upside the head so they would nod yes.

Astrid spoke up before anyone tried to leave. "Oh and in case anyone tries to leave their post, I'll make sure to drop you off personally to spend a week on Changewing island." Everyone believed her because she was not one for idle threats and empty promises. Just another reason why Hiccup loved her so much.

"Okay since that's all settled, be sure to notify me when he wakes up or if he gets worse. Use terror mail if you have to. Snotlout you hold down the fort till lunch tomorrow. Food will be brought down from the great hall for whoever is watching at the time."

"Great! That's just swell! But what do I do in the meantime?!" Snotlout didn't like this one bit. Now he was going to lose beauty rest! And for what? Just so he can watch some near dead stranger?!

"Just follow any instructions that Gothi or Fishlegs give you. Don't worry. Your shift will be over before you know it. And if you get bored. I don't know, talk to him, ask questions or maybe play a game with him." The Jorgensen just folded his arms not amused in the slightest. "Now it's been a long day. I suggest the rest of us go home and sleep. I'll be checking in on things in the morning."

With that everyone began filing out into the night to return to their homes. Hiccup told Astrid that he will meet her at their house. With a kiss she left with the other till it was only Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout who was receiving instructions from Fishlegs and the man completely covered in bandages.

Hiccup wordlessly walked to the bedside and looked over the still form. The man's breathing was steadier now. He placed a hand on the man's head allowing the strange sense of emotion to surge up his arm. He felt smooth scales run beneath his other hand. He smiled as he looked to his best friend. The night fury gave a sad croon looking up from him down to the unconscious man. What did this stranger remind him so much of? This loneliness he was feeling from the man was not unfamiliar to him. He remembered a time not six years ago that he knew such isolation. His gut clenched when he realized the similarity. But who was this man and what has he gone through and for how long?

An odd pulling sensation began from his hand touching Toothless and up that arm, flowing through his core and down his other arm to the man. He didn't really notice it, he was so engrossed in his thoughts. If he only knew more of the man's past and what he's gone through then maybe.. Maybe he could somehow help the man not feel so alone. Toothless beneath his hand unbeknownst to Hiccup was having similar feelings about the man as well. The night fury felt sad for this individual, for though they were full grown this injured human seemed no more than a helpless abandoned hatchling. The dragon closed his big green eyes and reached out from within him, following the instinctual urge to connect. Just like when he connected with a certain scrawny human in a cove so long ago.

Hiccup looked back to the man with his hand resting on the man's brow. Without thinking he closed his eyes and allowed the outside world around him to fade away. He let his mind reach out and followed the current down his arm. He wanted to help. He wanted to learn. He wanted to connect. His breath halted when he felt a sense of falling when he seemed to cross a boundary. He got the feeling that he wasn't in the healing house anymore and yet he still was. He could clearly feel Toothless next to him and he somehow knew that the night fury was as aware of him if not more.

They were descending side by side like down a dark tunnel and yet he had no fear of crashing at the bottom, this was different. In no time they entered into a space like a patch of clouds filled with ash. They descended through till they landed noiselessly on the ground of a burnt wasteland. Immediately they encountered a black figure crouched into a ball in front of them. Hiccup tried to call out but his words came out flat and didn't seem to travel beyond his lips. He got frustrated and willed his words to come. _"Hey! Are you alright?! It's okay! My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless! We're not going to hurt you!"_ The young Viking flinched with how loud and long his words rang through the air all around them.

Nothing seemed to happen for a long time as all went silent again. Toothless beside him perked up his ears and emitted _Question-Confused-Alert_. The figure before them stood to full height revealing it to be the man in his black guise again. This was confusing! Wasn't he supposed to be bandaged up and lying in bed? What was this place anyways and where have they gone!? Hiccup held silent as he noticed one key difference between this man and the one that he met in the cove. This man's eyes were uncovered and they were slowly opening to behold the newcomers. The skin that the Viking and dragon could see was milk white in complexion. The eye brows were a black brown color. His eyes were the color of forest green mixed with hazel brown.

When the man finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get them in focus they widened and he froze in place when he saw who was with him. " _Hiccup!?"_ His thought voice was weak and light on the air but sounded similar to Hiccup's own voice.

Growing excited that they may be making progress Hiccup pressed on. _"Yes that's my name! I'm Hiccup! What's your name?!"_ The man brought hands to his head as if the words were unbearably loud for him. He swayed from side to side threatening to fall to the ground.

Hiccup made to leap forward and keep the man from falling but found he was held fast by a tail around his waist. Toothless pulled him closer to the dragon's side and growled emitting _Wait!-Not right!- Dangerous!- Protect Hiccup!_ Hiccup heard this as clear as day. He can hear what Toothless was thinking!? But his elation was cut short when the surroundings around them were dimming like night. The general feeling around them changed from indifferent to tension and fear. This was the fear of not surviving, of being betrayed, of being hurt continuously. Hiccup looked to the man in front of them but then he found that something had changed. The man was standing still and his guise looked as if it was soaked in disturbingly familiar dark liquid, he was staring straight at them. But what was most wrong was that in place of the innocent eyes from before there were abysmal pits instead. His thought rang out lower, heavy and foreboding. _"Ashen"_

Before Hiccup could say anything Ashen produced a rusted blade in his right hand and rushed at him with surprising speed. Hiccup didn't know how but he barely had enough time to produce his retractable fire sword and stepped forward to block the attack. Sparks sprang to life in all directions as the blades met. The two men's faces were inches from each other. All Hiccup could see was the empty blackness where Ashen's eyes were supposed to be. They didn't hold for more than a second before the dark Ashen leapt back as the night fury pounced to protect his human. Ashen got back up to full height and raised his empty hand towards the intruders. _"Go Away!"_ A wave of force hit them like a solid wall of air. They were pushed back up and out with alarming speed.

Before he knew it he was back to himself and in the Healing house. He hadn't moved a muscled but he was breathless. Toothless beside him opened his big eyes and simply shook his head as if to ward off a bug. But he quickly became concerned about his little human. He didn't expect this to actually work. He didn't know that it would be too much for his Hiccup. But they had done it. They had connected. And what they had found made him more concerned for the frail human that had just booted them out.

Hiccup was utterly speechless. What was all that he had just experienced?! Was any of that real? What even happened? How did it happen? Why did it even happen? What was it that happened to Ashen? _"Ashen"_ His mind was racing to make sense of what he had witnessed. He had found out the name! But what were more disconcerting were the raw emotions that swirled just beneath the surface. This man, Ashen, was no more than a frightened child trying to hide from the suffering he had endured. He was trying to get as far away from the pain as he can. Just like Hiccup had done so long ago before he had met Toothless.

His chest tightened as his heart ached for this man's plight. This man was still trying to run from danger but the danger was within him. Hiccup decided then that he would do all he could to help Ashen. He felt he had to. He had too much empathy for the man not too. Toothless beside him realized and decided the same. They were both going to help Ashen heal from the injuries without and within.

Hiccup saw that Fishlegs and Snotlout were still bickering like they had not noticed what had happened. He went to a shelf and found a couple thicker blankets. Strangely he felt protective over Ashen and wanted to do all he could to make him feel comfortable. Hiccup pulled the heavier blankets over and tucked them around so Ashen would be warm. Was this anything like what his father felt whenever Hiccup was hurt? He wished he could be even one tenth the man Stoik was. He looked over the man one more time to find if there was anything else he could do in that moment. He found the only thing he could do was just rest his hand on the man's head. With this he left with Toothless in silence. The night fury decided then that he would spread the word about Ashen to the rest of the nest to at least keep an eye out for him. They both thought the same thing in their own ways.

" _Don't be afraid. You're safe now."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7 Recovery and Discovery**

Toothless was tired to say the least after the episode just a few short hours ago. It still surprised him that it actually worked that they connected. He was once again so proud of his human for the strength of mind and heart that he displayed. After leaving the healing house the night fury didn't accept no for an answer to carry his Hiccup back to the house. Hiccup was exhausted beyond what he could understand and Toothless knew it. It's difficult enough for young dragons to connect to any of their kind not of their immediate family. It was even more difficult for the night fury to connect with the young Viking in the cove those years ago. And at that time it wasn't truly successful, but it was enough for Hiccup to understand Toothless more easily than the others could their dragons from that point on.

But what they did was on a completely different level and Toothless knew that Hiccup would be drained for a while. He felt guilty about it but he felt the loneliness from Ashen and the desire to help from Hiccup and so he gave the driving current to do it. This sort of thing was done only by the elder dragons and the accomplished Alphas of nests. Granted he himself was an Alpha but not for very long. And his human was chief but he was (human). Humans have not been known to be able to really understand dragons' intent, let alone perceiving its projection. And for Hiccup to do that and even be able to project his own thoughts that were heard was beyond impressive. But what puzzled him was why it was so easy for them to reach Ashen. He seemed able to sense the ebony dragon back at the cove when he drew near.

What Ashen is exactly was a question that would have to be answered at another time. But for now they had a more pressing issue. Hiccup was now lying in bed with his wife. When he had come into the house he was barely able to stand on his own feet by that point. Astrid was waiting in the living by the fire for them until she saw her husband about to fall from Toothless's side. He being as stubborn as he always is said that he was just tired from all the work they've been doing and just needed a good night's sleep. Astrid was skeptical and wanted to press more for details for what happened back at the healing house but thought better to save that for when he was more coherent to answer. Since then Hiccup had been tucked into bed with Astrid draping an arm over his chest protectively. The night fury agreed to this arrangement and was happy to curl up on the floor next to Hiccup's side. The young chief was not about to go anywhere for a while and Toothless will make sure of it.

When morning came, the village of Berk was waking up with it. Both Vikings and dragons appeared from house and dwelling to get to doing the things that kept the island running. Even the twins were up bright and early to get some mischief planned before their shifts came. All were up save for the chief and the alpha, one more from choice to keep an eye on the other. Astrid had left the house earlier to take care of some issues around the village allowing her husband to get some much needed rest. But when she had come back to check on the pair, she wasn't all too happy for what she found but not very surprised either. Hiccup and Toothless were right where she left them in the morning with the night fury curled by the bed and the young chief still softly snoring.

For only a moment did the shield maiden feel hesitant to wake her beloved dork. But that moment passed quickly with a much louder snort coming from the bed. She walked up with her usual confident smirk and socked the man in the arm. Hiccup jerked with a yelp and quickly fell back into the bed exhausted."OH! Oh Astrid hey! Is it morning already?" He looked even more pale than usual if that was even possible and dark circles were under his eyes. Astrid's brow furrowed with suspicion as she placed a hand on his forehead. He moaned when he felt the contact, his head ached something fierce and he felt hot. Astrid looked worried and a bit upset as well but she worked to keep her temper in check. She can chew out her dork later for overworking himself again.

"Did you sneak out with Toothless for a midnight flight again?" She looked over to the black reptile curled on the floor who now looked up at her yawning. Hiccup rubbed the side of his head and worked to sit up. "Umm no we didn't. I was too tired to do anything like that." He looked up into his wife's eyes when she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down into bed.

"Nah ah. You aren't going anywhere. You're burning up and you look like you just got touched by a slitherwing. You didn't touch a slitherwing did you?" Knowing him it would be his luck to have a run in with those venomous serpentine dragons. But Hiccup just closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Astrid thought for a moment and then her eyes widened with a dangerous possibility. The stranger! Could he be plagued? Hiccup was the one that had come in contact with him the most. Her thoughts were halted when she felt a hand wrap around hers. Hiccup looked up at her with half lidded eyes. "No he's not diseased."

Astrid just blinked once, this was exactly what she was thinking. But then she quickly collected herself. Hiccup was usually pretty good at guessing at what she was feeling or thinking at times. "How do you know that he isn't? He looked pretty bad and he had been out to sea for who knows how long." Hiccup tried to get up again to answer but then he found a black dragon head lying on his stomach. He smiled weakly and continued. "I don't know how I know but I don't think he's diseased. Maybe sick but nothing bad."

Astrid folded her arms across her chest unconvinced with this latest answer. "That's another thing. You keep saying that you know things about this guy that no one else can tell. What's going on Hiccup? Ever since this guy washed up on our shores you have been fixated on him. And now you are completely worked to your limit because of it."

Hiccup looked up at his wife and then down at his best friend who was looking back up at him with one big rounded green eye and then back up again. He sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way out of this. "Would you believe me if I told you?" Astrid was caught a bit off guard by this question."Of course. What's up?" As tired as Hiccup was both physically and mentally he summoned as much energy as possible as he described what he could remember about what happened before they left the healing house the night before. When he was done he was about ready to pass out again. His wife was silent for a while as she digested this new information.

Hiccup was ready to fall back asleep until Astrid spoke up again. "Okay. So you were able to somehow talk with this person with Toothless's help. That still doesn't explain why you are so worn out." Toothless cooed sadly. Astrid didn't know if she believed this but it was the only thing they had to go on at the moment. But then she saw the sad look in the night fury's eyes. "Hey Toothless it's ok. I'm sure whatever happened you didn't mean to hurt Hiccup." She stroked Toothless's scaly head getting a soft purr from him. "Well anyways you said that you wanted any news about (Ashen)." This caught Hiccup's attention. "I checked in with Snotlout and he told me that Ashen had gotten a fever during the night after you left. They haven't been able to get it to break yet." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go trying to play the hero again. You are the chief and you need to rest. And he's getting cared for as well, so you don't need to worry."

Hiccup wasn't satisfied with this in the least. But what could he do in his condition? He needed to make sure that his duties were taken care of. But he also wanted to be sure that Ashen was going to be alright. And on top of it all he never liked staying in his house, sick or not. His eyes brightened some with an idea. That was the answer he was looking for. "Astrid?" His wife was about to leave thinking the conversation was over. "What's up Hiccup? Do you need me to get something?" Hiccup wore an innocent smile.

Astrid and Toothless were both still pretty upset after she and Toothless helped get Hiccup settled into a bed next to Ashen's in the healing house. They could understand his reasoning and agreed with it to some degree. But it still bothered Astrid that it meant not having her husband with her in their own bed in their own house. How is it that when it comes to certain things Hiccup manages to get her on board with his ridiculous plans? Though she wouldn't admit it openly, that was another reason why she loved and admired him so much. Even though it drove her to Berserker Island and back seven times over! This is what got them all into and out of trouble time after time. It's what stopped the dragon wars for crying out loud!

Hiccup got two hard punches to the arm. "That's for being a stubborn boar headed Viking!" Before he could complain he was taken by the collar of his shirt and received a gentle kiss that seemed to last for days. "And that's for everything else." She would get him back for this. And then she got a thought and smiled to herself. She can work this in her favor and who knows, maybe shell discover a thing or two of what's going on here. She can work this to more her liking. Astrid tucked in her dorky husband and then walked over to the empty bed next to him. Without giving an answer to his questioning glance, she shoved the bed across the floor till it rammed into his. This effectively made a bed to fit two people. Sleeping arrangement settled, Astrid placed a cool damp cloth on Hiccups heated forehead earning a moan of relief. She gave him one last kiss and left to take care of business around the village.

Hiccup turned his head to look over to Ashen, seeing that he was as he left him. Hiccup didn't understand quite why he wanted to stay next to the strange man. He had given reasons to Astrid of keeping a constant eye on him, to recover where medical supplies were ready for use, to even keep him accessible to address the biggest problems of the village. They agreed that his responsibilities would be delegated for the time being. These were all reason but under it all Hiccup felt something strange since last night. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but since then he felt something different in himself. Like there was a node in his mind that he was now aware of but he couldn't access it. He knew it was crazy but he had the thought of asking Ashen about it. How he would do that exactly he had no clue.

Hiccup was going to turn his head back and fall asleep but then he finally saw something different that caught his attention. Didn't Ashen have a long beard and pony tail? The facial hear was near nonexistent being trimmed back and shaved to a goat-t. His hair was undone and cut back till it was only a couple feet of length. Hiccup was confused as to why and who did it. Then the lanky Thorston Tuffnut entered Hiccup's hazy vision whistling a happy tune sharpening a knife. He went and picked up Ashen's cloths and walked out of sight again. Whatever the twins were up to it was bound to be strange and dangerous. _"Oh Gods"_

Toothless kept guard of his precious human who was now sound asleep. He loved many things about his human and he loved a lot of the things that his human did. He enjoyed flying the most with him cause then they were both free as one. But appreciated when his little human was resting, this told him that his other half was safe and comfortable. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of the young chief's chest brought peace to the night fury that he couldn't ever describe.

That aside he couldn't help the suspicion that he held for Ashen. Or rather for the shadow that took his place when it forced them out of his mind space. This shouldn't have been so easily accomplished. But through Hiccup it was as simple as falling. And when their wills collided. This is what worried the ebony dragon the most. He saw how it drained his Hiccup of so much of his strength, he shouldn't have been able to do so at all. Toothless narrowed his eyes in thought. It was good that Hiccup managed to guard himself regardless because otherwise worse harm could have been inflicted. And then when they were forced out by shadow Ashen's will Toothless sensed that something had awakened in Hiccup that wasn't really active before. 

The night fury couldn't help thinking back to the time in the cove that he had found himself trapped in. It only reflected how trapped he was by his own loneliness and the treacherous queen's will just before that. And then that scrawny human had shown up and persisted with trying to get closer to the downed wild dragon. At first Toothless held distrust for the tiny human but then his doubts were brushed aside as he saw how curious and intelligent the little human was. And then the truth was revealed of how careful and considerate this young viking was as he danced through the rest of the night fury's defenses. Then it all came to a head when Hiccup submitted himself to the dragon's mercy. Toothless saw then how gentle Hiccup was trying to be while at the same time reaching out desperately trying to find some kind of connection to save him from his own solitude. They reflected each other, and each one so desperately wanted to belong. So then Toothless extended not only his head, but himself into that soft gentle little hand and into the unknown. Something happened then that the night fury could only describe as beyond wondrous. Invisible energies collided and intermingled rushing up arm and down neck. Toothless could guess what happened. They each saw something of themselves in the other and wanted it to be so. From then on Toothless could feel a part of his mind was not very dragon but felt maybe more human. 

Toothless felt that something had changed in Hiccup as well. Perhaps that part became more dragon? Whatever was the case, after that Toothless couldn't really make anything happen. No matter how he tried, how hard he thought or how much he pleaded with that odd feeling nothing more could be accomplished. The only thing that stood out was that Toothless and Hiccup understood each other quicker, better and deeper than any of the other pairs. Even if Hiccup couldn't really perceive Toothless's thought projections.

Toothless then got an idea that wasn't sure that he should do. Not so soon after that accidental first attempt had taken so much out of his Hiccup. But he remembered also that once a connection was made it was all the easier for contact to be made again. He needed to try this if not to just to verify if anything had indeed changed in Hiccup or him with this latest experience. Setting aside the rest of his reservations, the night fury made sure to settle himself comfortable next to Hiccup's side and rested his head on his human's chest. He just rested there listening to the soft breaths of his dear human and feeling the little heartbeats just under his chin. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn in by this rhythmic beat.

And then finally he dropped his own walls allowing himself to be not only aware of his own dazzling life light but to also feel the smaller light of his dear rider beneath him. Taking as much care as he would with a hatchling he extended himself to reach beyond the borders of Hiccups calm mind. He found no resistance doing this. In fact the night fury found himself being pulled in like he was being embraced by Hiccup's very being. Toothless was encompassed in such love that he wanted to float in it forever. But at the same time he sensed the pain and memories of what he was forced to do by Drago and what it had cost his dearest friend. However it was overlapped and laced with understanding and loving forgiveness for what was done. The color of Hiccup's nebulous light was that of forest green and fiery reds. Then something caught his attention. Among the beautiful colors of Hiccup's character there was a tendril of inky blackness that was steadily worming it's way to Hiccup's center. And to Toothless's alarm it was branching out as it went, darkening all that it came in contact with.

Pressing on, Toothless made his way into the center of Hiccup's being and gently brushed the core with his nose. Everything flashed to white for a moment and then he found solid ground beneath his paws. He looked around and found that himself inside a space that was a facsimile of the Cove at evening during the summer. All the sounds were there from the rustles of the trees to the chirps of the birds. It was peaceful and threatened to pull Toothless into a lull. But then he shook his head with a snort, remembering why he was there. With careful steps the night fury looked around searching for his Hiccup. It wasn't long before he found his prized human sitting on a familiar rock drawing in the dirt. For a split second Hiccup looked like his teenage self as when they first met. But then he blinked and the young Viking was again as he is in the outside world.

Curiously Toothless got up on his hind legs and peered over the still little human's shoulder like that first time to see what he was drawing. It was just as back then, a dirt image of Toothless's head was coming into shape. The night fury thought for a moment if he should reenact this whole scene. But before he could, Hiccup continued to draw in the dirt another image. The lines came together with less certainty but still they came together to form the shape of Hiccup's own face. He then dragged the stick in a big circle around the two faces that looked happy. Toothless purred in happy contentment at seeing the image. He thought that was all but then he felt his human's mood change some.

Hiccup dragged his (left bare foot) over the image to make a blank space for a new image. He was quick and agitated with his lines to form the rough picture of a head with a hood over it. He didn't do anything more to give it a face. Hiccup stopped and just stared at it as if expecting it to give him answers. The night fury looked worriedly at the drawing and then at his human. Hiccup gasped suddenly as he looked up from the ground to the direction in front of them. Toothless followed his gaze till he saw what had startled his best friend. His eyes narrowed to slits and he growled threateningly.

At the other end of the Cove was a black figure like what they saw in the real cove. But this was like the shadow of Ashen from his inner space. But Toothless felt something wasn't right, it didn't seam like Ashen. It didn't even feel human. It didn't walk. It just hung in the air gliding unnaturally, slowly and silent along the ground not moving a muscle. This shadow didn't even seem to register the threat that the ebony dragon was issuing. Toothless looked up at the skies and found that the blues and oranges had just disappeared, leaving only blackness. The atmosphere of peace was quickly being replaced with an overruling feeling of fear. He then looked down to his human seeing that Hiccup was on the verge of hyperventilating. Toothless tried to reach out with his thought voice but it was mute. The Cove was changing and being covered in a dark mist. Cracks formed across the ground as if the whole place was going to give way to some unknown abyss.

In a moment the shadow disappeared as it got obscured by the smoke. The ground of the Cove was slowly being eaten away by whatever this darkness was. Toothless tried to nudge his rider back to his senses but Hiccup was frozen in place with horror. The night fury padded around to face his human directly. He crooned sadly as he saw that Hiccup's face was contorted into an expression of pure terror and tear streaked. He tried to get the young man to acknowledge him but he may as well have been cooing at a wall.

Toothless turned around with fury in his eyes at the dark clouds billowing about them. He growled loudly as he heard footsteps, laughter, heavy wing beats and earth smashing steps. For a moment all went disturbingly silent. Then from the shadows came figures that shuffled clumsily into view. The first ones that came out were men that they knew well. Adversaries from the past slowly walked towards them, but none of them said anything. And their appearances were wrong. All of them were as if they just burrowed their way out of the ground after decomposing for a time. Their eyes were all whitened over and every face was expressionless. They all reached out with rotted arms, some with rusted weapons drawn towards the paired. After them hovering above the ground were giant dragon heads. One was scorched to the bone with six eye holes. The other one bore two great tusks, one tusk broken halfway down and covered in blackened ice. They all moved slowly, closing in on them.

The ground continued to disintegrate till it was just the boulder Hiccup was sitting on and where Toothless was crouching defensively. All of the draugr men closed in with mouths empty and agape. The two massive decayed dragon heads descended with maws wide open ready to devour. For a moment all was made dark and Hiccup gave a blood curdling scream. Toothless at this point had had enough of these illusions. Within the murky darkness came a familiar whistling sound. (BEGONE NIGHTMARES!)And then all at once a brilliant blue and violet light exploded into life. The force of which splintered the draugr figures to dust and made the two dragon heads disperse into smoke. The blackness reacted violently and recoiled from the blinding light. Much of the Cove was revealed again but the black clouds still lingered around the walls, threatening to make their advance again.

Toothless glowed the blue that is his mark of being Alpha. He stood protectively over his little human who was now curled beneath him. The night fury looked down to Hiccup purring to him. (Hiccup alright?) The young chief steadily stopped shivering and slowly lifted his head to look at his rescuer. (Toothless? You're really here. And I can hear you!?) The night fury nuzzled his rider and then went back to watching the darkness around them again. Back at the other end of the Cove just within the mist was the shadow. He only looked away from their foe when he felt a hand on his side. Hiccup rose to his feet with a confidence that wasn't existent before.

(I'm sorry bud, I'm ok now.) Hiccup looked around at the black mist that swirled around. And then last he saw the Shadow facing them. (I need you to blast those clouds away. I'll handle Ashen.) Toothless nodded and wasted no time rushing forth firing plasma shots into the darkness. Everywhere he hit the mist dispersed quickly revealing more of the Cove. Shadows from before tried to reach out at him in retaliation but he didn't give any a chance to get close. The more primal part of the ebony dragon was relishing the chance to shoot at all the shapes of enemies that he had been asked countless times not to simply end. It didn't matter how much the blackness attacked, it continued to be burned away shot after shot.

Hiccup wasn't sure what was going on or if this was even real but his best friend was with him and they had an enemy to beat. Was this a dream that turned nightmarish and then to lucid? Whatever the case he now had renewed confidence in his ability to fight back with Toothless there. Taking a moment he looked down at his empty. He was pleased when his favorite flaming retractable sword appeared in his grasp and popped open. Along with it came a surge of fiery emotion from a part of him that wasn't there before. Letting this new feeling flow, he set his gaze forward and walked towards the Ashen shadow. The shapes of the draugr men came out again to block his way but he continued without pausing. All of these men were either dead or converted to not harm anymore in real life, and every one of them he and Toothless had defeated. There was no reason that he can't cut through them now. He charged forward and went striking at and parrying attacks from foe after foe. Each one that he landed a hit on burst into flames and dispersed into dust.

With each strike of fire sword and each burst of plasma the darkness was driven back and the Cove was fully in view once more. By this point the shadow seemed to have no more illusions to summon so instead produced its own black blade. With a swing of its sword, a spray of inky droplets shot out at Hiccup. The Viking ducked and rolled forwards to close the distance not slowing down. Unfazed the shadow extended its empty hand sending forth tendrils of darkness that caught and entangled around the Chief. Thinking quickly, Hiccup released the green dragon gas from his sword, enveloping himself in it before setting a spark. The cloud around him ignited, burning away the darkness that had ensnared him. Hiccup gave no more chances for the shadow to attack as he pressed his own assault. They went back and forth blocking and parrying strikes, each trying to get an advantage over the other. But as the duel went Hiccup found that he was losing strength. And to his concern he felt the shadow was gaining momentum. He felt He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Somehow Hiccup knew that Toothless was waiting for an opening. Hearing the night fury's signature whistling the young chief worked to make the opening. But before he could make another move he was received a diagonal cut across his middle and got kicked straight in the gut pushing him back. Clenching his stomach he raised to continue the fight but then he froze.

Standing before him in place of the shadow was the last person he was expecting to see. And all at once Hiccup was overcome with joy, confusion and sadness all at the same time. Stoic the Vast stood tall and proud and looking very much alive. Toothless held back his shot for the moment, if only because his dear human was in the way. Hiccup was at a loss as to what was going on. But at this moment he had conflicted feelings rising up in him. He wanted to just throw down his weapon and rush in to embrace his father. But a second feeling from that strange part of him was screaming that something was very wrong about this. Since appearing this image of Stoic hadn't open his eyes yet.(Hiccup.. I've missed you son.) Stoic held his arms out. (I am so proud of you..) Hiccup hesitantly took a step forwards. Toothless whined pleading. But it didn't seem to reach Hiccup. For a second he held in place but then ran forwards and hugged his father as tight as he could. For a moment he let his tears flow as he was overcome with joy and relief. ( I've missed you too Dad…)

The happy reunion was short lived as he felt Stoic's arms tighten around with bone crushing strength. Hiccup groaned clenching his teeth due to the strain. He raised his head to look into his father's face but gasped in shock at what he saw. This false Stoic had opened its eyes but there was nothing there, just black pits like Shadow Ashen's before. Hiccup felt the imposters grip adjust from two arms to one. Looking down he saw that this Stoic had pulled out his prized ax readying to decapitate. Before the ax came to take his head Hiccup readjusted his sword and stabbed it up towards his captor's face. The fake Stoic pulled back loosening his grip enough for Hiccup to get to his feet again. At the same moment the Stoic image shifted back to the smaller form of Ashen's shadow.

Knowing that he didn't have another chance Hiccup charged once more thrusting his sword at the shadow only to have it knocked to the side. The shadow quickly returned slicing its blade across. Hiccup dropped to the ground and spun his leg out to swipe out the feet. The shadow leapt backwards away from the attack. This was the opening that Toothless was waiting for. All this time he had been holding the gas needed for his attack. He shot a small plasma blast squarely into the shadow's chest. The force of which sent the shadow flying back into a large boulder. Before Hiccup could think about it he rushed forward with full force and drove his flaming sword through the shadow's gut and into the rock behind, effectively pinning it in place.

Hiccup was breathless for a long while as he stood there exhausted with Toothless at his side glaring at the shadow. What is going on here? This doesn't feel like a dream. He looked for a moment and finally noticed something odd.

He wasn't wearing his armor, only his dark red tunic and trousers. But what caught his attention was that he had both feet. He looked over to the night fury and found his best friend was without his flight saddle. Following down the length of Toothless's tail Hiccup's eyes widened as he caught the sight of two matching tail fins.

Hiccup looked into Toothless's eyes completely confused and about to explode with a million questions. The night fury warbled and quickly licked his human's face till it was completely covered in drool. Hiccup struggled in vain against the dragon's slimy tongue. (Gaaahh! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!) He worked to scrape off the spit but he was unsuccessful.

(I don't care. You filthy. I clean you.) Toothless just let his tongue hang out while he gave a goofy gummy grin.

Now for the first time Hiccup halted what he was doing and took his time to really look at his dearest friend. (Toothless? You can really talk? How and why haven't you done so before?) The night fury looked sadly at his human. (Tried many times) His thought voice was smooth and sounded like Hiccup's but lower. (Happily answer questions. First need take care of that.) Toothless growled gesturing to the form pinned to the boulder.

Hiccup turned his attention back to the shadow. Toothless was right, this has to be settled before anything else can be done. As tired as he was he held his composure as he stepped closer to where the shadow was. He thought to pull out the sword to let it down. Though this wasn't likely wasn't real he still now felt guilty for being so brutal. It was a mystery to him as to what came over him to make him do that in the first place. But before he had the chance to take hold of the weapon he saw movement.

The shadow that had been hanging limb before was now lifting its head up to face Hiccup's direction. This unnerved the Viking a bit but he gathered up his courage. (Who are you? And why have you attacked us?)

The shadow tilted its head to one side as if considering the question before answering in a whispering manner. (I am one who seeks one who finds friend in foe.) Its words echoed through the Cove. Images flash of a scene of a young Viking and a downed dragon making contact in a cove and then older in the air.(I am one who seeks one who bridges the gap between land and sky.) Toothless moved to stand by Hiccup. More images of the Viking and dragon soaring through the sky flash. (I am one who seeks one who turns the tides of fate from war to peace.) Images flash of the Viking on the dragon fighting and besting great dragon behemoths of fire and ice. Hiccup stared in amazement at the shadow. (I am one who seeks the pact maker.) An image of the young Viking limping heavily on a left peg leg leaning against the dragon's side who had lost its left tail fin. Then the image swirled into that of the Viking touching his hand to the black dragon's snout.(I am one who seeks the peace keeper.) Countless pictures flashed of the pair fighting in numerous battles. The shadow raised an arm slowly. (I am one who seeks the Dragon...Rider.) The shadow pointed a finger directly at Hiccup and Toothless. One last image flashed of their silhouettes passing through fire.

Toothless was growing more suspicious at the shadow's words and the images they saw. Who was this person to know so much about them? Hiccup's thoughts went to the same question before he spoke again. (Why are you attacking us?)

The shadow tilted its head the other direction looking confused. (Us…..no). The night fury growled in warning. (Answer question!) The shadow remained silent for a moment. (Only…Hiccup). Hiccup scowled in confusion glaring directly at where the shadow's eyes would be. (Why?) The shadow's head dropped. (Confused..afraid..not have…what Hiccup have) Emotions of regret, guilt, lowliness, fear, loneliness, anger, jealousy, sadness, desperation, confusion and longing were almost literally flowing off the shadow's form. And Hiccup perceived all these as he remembered every emotion he had before meeting Toothless, before bringing peace to the humans and dragons. Suddenly for a split second to hiccup's eyes the shadow looked less like Ashen's form and more like his own when he was teenager and an outcast.

Hiccup approached the shadow slowly reaching out towards the shadow's face. Toothless whined begging him to be careful. The young chief looked back at his best friend and gave a reassuring smile before turning back to close the distance between himself and the shadow. Making sure that the shadow won't try to struggle, he placed his hand on its head and felt fabric. (Who are you?)

The shadow was breathing heavily sounding nervous, it flinched at Hiccup's touch. Hiccup took hold of the fabric and undid the coverings. His and Toothless's eyes widened with shock at what they found beneath the dark cloth. Despite being dead pale and the eye color being slightly different, the face that was uncovered was Hiccup's. Tears spilled from this Hiccup's eyes. (I don't know who I am.) It closed its eyes as it became transparent before the flames from Hiccups sword sprung out to consume the shadow.

The two just remained there staring at where the shadow was. Hiccup was lost for words even as exhaustion finally overtook him. He began to fall but instantly found himself cradled and curled around by the night fury. Hiccup had no more strength or will to do anything but to lean into Toothless's side feeling the warmth. (Toothless…what was that?) The night fury purred comfortingly at his human as he pulled him closer in his fore and hind legs. Settling himself on his back in the soft grass of the cove. (Not sure. Answer questions after rest.) Hiccup tried to squirm in protest but only got gentle licks and nuzzles on his hair and face. (But..) Toothless shifted to spread his wings over his little Hiccup and huffed to quiet him. (Sleep now. Talk later. Promise.) Hiccup was unable to argue. So he just rested his head against Toothless's chest and closed his eyes. They will figure this out together somehow.

Ashen stayed there on his knees on the burnt ground. He has been there for how long he didn't know. He didn't understand it at all. He stared at where Hiccup and Toothless were. They were here with him! He could feel them within himself in where he was now. The dragon's presence was too strong. The Viking's voice was too loud, too full of life and light. Hiccup had talked directly to him. He remembers vividly every detail of how the two looked. This is the first time that he has seen anyone directly in several years. And what does he do? He lets the darkness take hold and attack them. Even when all they were trying to do was help him. But he was afraid and angry at the same time.

He was afraid because he didn't know what to expect from them. Even though he remembers so many images and instances of their lives. He didn't think they would reach out so directly. He could tell when they were here Hiccup was eager to try and connect. Why would he be so excited to talk with one like Ashen. And the dragon, Toothless, he had similar intent. But why would a dragon go out of its way to do so? Why would a mighty warrior and chief waste his time and energy to try? He was afraid what they may do with him. Why they would even try.

He was angry with them too. He was angry that a dignified and brilliant dragon would descend below itself to reach him. A great leader of men, a great chief of Vikings wasting effort to touch someone of no consequence. He squeezes his eyes shut. He was angry that they came into his space together so easily, so whole, so bright and so willing to help. He was no one to help! They have each other why in the world would they remind him that he was so incomplete? He was no one.

He looked down at himself finding a familiar black silhouette of a sword driven into his center. This pain was exquisite that was shooting through him. It was guilt. He had forced them out, but not before sending an attack of his own their direction back through the temporary link that was made. He knew what would happen if his intent latched onto them. It happened every time to anyone that had tried to come too close. They would be crushed from the inside and then all that would be left is a dimmed shell or a maddened husk. All they wanted to do was help…

He curled in on himself and allowed himself to fall into despair. _"I'm so sorry!"_

It had flown for many miles and many hours so far. The light caught on its black scales as it went. Its long body held straight as an arrow keeping its legs tucked in and back. But it had only after a few hours into its flight had all but lost the feeling that it was going towards. It didn't know what had happened but it kept going at a less certain speed the same direction. It has been travelling from the north to the southern direction. It growled in frustration descending lower towards the sea. This has been the most driven it had felt in years and it wasn't about to let that slip away.

It has been more than a day since it all but lost the feeling. Why had it dissipated? The feeling was like a signal to it, like a heartbeat. A small little heartbeat that ached from the same loneliness that it did. And then something changed and the feeling grew weaker. This brought it to great alarm. Was whatever it was searching for under stress? Was its prize being stolen by another? Anger and anxiety flared to life in its heart bright like its crimson chest gem scale. None else will have what it seeks! It growled loud and deep. None else will have what is its own!

It felt the heat building in the back of its throat. It flapped hard with its wings increasing speed and raising quickly in elevation. Every feeling of desperation, frustration, longing, sadness, rage and loneliness was increasing to the point the bursting. It worked its wings to get up past the clouds and into the evening sun. It clawed the air with its front and hind paws. As it reached into the rays of the sun it reached the climax of its ascent and its turmoil. With a deafening roar imbued with all of its emotion, it let loose a giant ball of its lightning fire above it that went in all directions beyond the length of its frame. The ball expanded only to implode and then explode with more force sending ripples of thunder in all directions.

It has been alone for far too long. It needed to find whatever it was that it sensed. It felt a need like no other to find something precious. It will make whatever IT is its own and never let it out of sight. It must find its treasure of heart. To finally be whole! It must hurry. It used the force of the explosion to be lifted much higher than before and continued its journey south east.

As it flew on it began to pick up a different feeling. This one was too also emanated suffering but of a different sort. Its source felt like from its own kind, and it was big. As it drew closer it could pick up the intent of revenge. Against a human? No! It will not suffer any contender to get in its way! It spotted a large group of ships in the far distance. And at its center was a ship greater than the rest and another form just as big. The pull weak as it was at the current distance was coming from it. As the black dragon drew closer it saw this other form was one of its own kind. This dragon was a white and grey with many large spines rising from its back. It bore two great tusks with the tusk on the left having broken off. The feeling coming from it felt tortured and desperate to obey. To obey a crazed master. Two dark men stood on the deck of the ship looking up with a with maniacal glee.


End file.
